


A Pretty Face Makes A Perfect Meal

by Chilled_Mango_Beans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith Helps Hunk Cook, M/M, The other paladins are there but not important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilled_Mango_Beans/pseuds/Chilled_Mango_Beans
Summary: Hunk’s pining and Keith helps him cook, which doesn’t help much.





	A Pretty Face Makes A Perfect Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Well whoop dee doo, this has been sitting in my drafts folder for a looooong time. It’s finally time to shine baby

Hunk would admit, keith was attractive.  Everyone else seemed to agree with him too.  He remembered listening to Shiro ramble on about the numerous times he tried to ask Keith out, but to no avail.  Eventually Shiro gave up, because he realized that the red paladin thought of him as more of a brother than a friend-turned-possible boyfriend.

 

Hunk definitely knew Lance thought Keith was attractive.  Day after day he would make fun of the older boy’s hair, but at night he would pout and talk about how silky and smooth it looked.  “How does he do it?” Lance asked one day, pouting as he hugged a pillow close to his chest. Hunk shrugged. He had no idea.

 

Allura admitted to having feelings for Keith once, though it was a very small feeling.  It ended up just being a brotherly love feeling after interrogating her for a while.

 

Hunk sighed as he glowered at the third piece of meat he burned to a crisp today.  He was distracted by a certain someone in his mind, because he could not figure out what feelings he harbored deep inside for the red paladin.  Was it love? Like, true love? Or was it just another brotherly love thing, like the other paladins felt.

 

Hunk grumbled as he slipped on his mitten and opened the odd looking oven, reaching in and grabbing a hold of the tray.  Dinner was soon, and he needed to finish fast. He didn’t need his friends going hungry. Or have to eat the food goo again.

 

He dumped the failed meal into the trash.  The yellow paladin sighed, opening the fridge and grabbing another somewhat turkey shaped meat.  With his glove still on he unwrapped it from the plastic and placed it on the tray, bending over to shove it into the oven.

 

He closed it and flung his glove off.  He had a feeling this would fail, just like the other three.  “Hunk?” Said boy jumped at the call of his name, whipping around and stepping in front of his failed dinners, now in the trash.

 

It was Keith.  His head was tilted in an odd way, brows knitted in confusion.  “You know,” he said, “Never in my time spent here have I ever smelled burnt food.  Are you alright Hunk?” The red paladin shoved his hands into his skinny jeans and pranced over.  Hunk sputtered as he came closer. He probably didn’t even realize how he swayed is hips as he walked.  It was slowly driving Hunk mad.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m totally fine man.  Don’t worry about me, haha…”. Keith didn’t seem to buy it, only walking closer until he was beside the other boy.  “I know what burnt meat smells like, Hunk,” Keith mumbled, leaning down so he was in front of the oven. “Your dials are too high.  You’re gonna burn every piece of meat we have here if you keep it like that.” The red paladin reached up and turned the dials above, lowering them like he was a natural.  “Uh…” Hunk’s mouth hung open as Keith stood up again and looked at him. He shrugged. “I lived in a shack for a long time. Wouldn’t be a bad thing to learn how to cook while I was there.”

 

Understandable.  Hunk nodded, still a little dumbfounded.  Keith smiled at him and asked, “You need help with anything?”  Hunk nodded again, and Keith’s smile grew just a tiny bit more.

 

The odd looking turkey came out great, and with Keith’s help they were able to finish before dinner time.  “Wow,” Pidge gawked at their plate, amazed by how good it looked. Then they looked up to see Keith standing next to the chef.  “Yeah,” Hunk shrugged. “Keith helped.”

 

Embarrassed, Keith looked away and raised a hand to scratch at his neck.  “It’s nothing, really. Hunk did most of the work-“. Lance’s whistle from outside the room cut him off as the Blue paladin stepped into the room, nose upturned and tongue flicking out to lick his lips.  “Hunk, you are an absolute angel,” he sighed dramatically as the others finally joined them in the dining room. Hunk just smiled and repeated, “I had some help today.”

 

The paladin beside him flushed red, sitting down at the table and digging into his own plate as the others laughed.  Everyone got settled eventually and enjoyed their meal, sending praises to both Hunk and the surprisingly other cook, Keith.

 

A while later, after everyone had left to their own rooms, Hunk approached the red paladin.  “Hey, thanks for helping me out with dinner.” Looking down at Keith he couldn’t help but swallow hard and shuffle his feet.  Even being casual Keith managed to hold an intimidating stance. He only smiled and reached up to pat Hunk on the shoulder, sending sparks from where he had touched.  “It was my pleasure,” Keith replied. “If you ever need help I’m here.” And with that he walked off, leaving Hunk with a red face and shaky legs.

 

“ _ Man I’ve got it bad _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated! <3


End file.
